


im in heaven, hell (no, somewhere in between)

by wonkinator



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Praise Kink, Roommates, also kinda - Freeform, set during dr bebe era, they get frisky at the dorm woo, this is before they switched dorms so like ptg maker dorm set up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkinator/pseuds/wonkinator
Summary: He was born to perform. Every flick of his wrist, every step, every slight movement drew you in. When Kino danced, everyone watched. His facial expressions, dark and striking, were magnetic. Shinwon always felt shivers down his back when Kino sang with his lower voice, sleek sultriness seeping out of his throat.Sometimes, Shinwon would rewatch Kino’s performances. Just Kino, not anyone else. He hated watching his own performances but he could sink hours into watching Kino. Kino’s eyes. They drew you in, luring you in closer and closer. Shinwon would happily walk off a cliff if those eyes commanded it.That’s why Shinwon loved it when Hyunggu would turn Kino on just for him.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	im in heaven, hell (no, somewhere in between)

Shinwon and Hyunggu, as good roommates, have always maintained boundaries. They didn’t talk much in their room as an unspoken rule, saving their socializing for the living room or the kitchen. Not that they had much time in their room together, seeing as their busy schedules barely left them with any free time. 

Even then, they’ve always kept very strict boundaries between the two of them. They’ve all had some close calls at the dorm, but Shinwon personally hasn’t seen anything worse than maybe a glimpse of Hongseok’s bare ass whilst hobbling between the bathroom and his room. 

The four of them just got back to the dorm from filming their music video, in casual clothes but makeup and hair still done up. They had more schedules the next day, but Hongseok was still somehow feeling energetic. Hui had almost collapsed the second they walked into the dorm, so he was spared from Hongseok’s celebration. A celebration apparently for finishing filming their MV.

Shinwon and Hyunggu indulged Hongseok, mostly because Hongseok would be the first to fall asleep. He pulled out a few bottles of soju, Shinwon not quite sure from where, and they drank together. As Shinwon predicted, Hongseok passed out fast. 

He and Hyunggu had pretty decent tolerances. Shinwon felt a little tipsy, so Hyunggu probably was as well. The two of them would sleep like babies. He looked over at Hyunggu, eye makeup slightly smeared from the laughing they shared. Most of his lipstick had worn off already, but some of it was smudged from the drinking. Shinwon’s stare lingered on those lips.

“I’ll drag him back to his room.” Shinwon stood up from the table, putting his arms on his hips. Hyunggu nodded, a sweet smile on his face, volunteering to clean up the garbage instead.

Shinwon started hauling Hongseok to his room, setting him on the lower bunk. He knew Hongseok usually slept in the top bunk and they kept the lower bunk empty, but Shinwon really couldn’t be bothered to throw him up there. Shinwon tucked the blanket over Hongseok and flicked the lights off. Hongseok can clean himself up tomorrow.

Hyunggu was still cleaning up the food and cans outside from the sounds of it. Shinwon walked into their room, ripping his shirt off. Hyunggu didn’t really mind him not wearing a shirt in their room, which Shinwon was grateful for. He got hot easily. 

Shinwon may have had a bit of a crush on Hyunggu. Or Kino. Or both. What do you call it when you get turned on by watching your bandmate/roommate/friend dance on stage? 

Shinwon rolled onto his bed, spreading out. He might just fall asleep there, even if he hasn’t taken off his makeup yet. The alcohol was getting to him. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see him. Kino. 

Shinwon’s memory of the day was still fresh, but the alcohol was making everything a little hazy. Kino in the black velvet top embellished with golden details, smooth leather pants held up by just a belt. His imagination filled the gaps. Milky skin peeked out from under the jacket top, his small pink tongue sliding out from between his even pinker lips.

Shinwon didn’t even have to look to know he was hard. Maybe it was the alcohol or the fact he hasn’t had any time to jerk off in over a week, or maybe Kang Kino was just sexy. His hand found its way down, slipping into his grey sweatpants and under his briefs. He didn’t get very far when he heard footsteps and a “Shinwon-hyung,” called out in a bubbly voice.

He let himself get caught. 

“Uh,” Hyunggu turned away. Inching away, from him, back towards the door. “Should’ve knocked.”

“Oh, sorry,” Shinwon mumbled, hand sliding back out from his pants. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, but words fell out of him easier than they did. Shinwon sat up, his head swimming. “Thanks for cleaning up.”

“It’s nothing.” Hyunggu was still facing away, but he lingered at the door, not moving. Their room was small, with only about 3 feet between the bed and the door, at most. It was suffocatingly tiny. 

“Did you want to go to bed?” Shinwon asked, running a hand through his hair. Hyunggu was still standing at the doorway. If it was any other member, they would’ve already screamed and ran. He stood up, his head buzzing. “I’ll go shower.”

“Oh,” Hyunggu’s eyes darted over at him, instead of on the floor. Shinwon could see redness in his ears and an alcohol-induced blush on his cheeks. “Okay.”

“Let me just get my things.” Shinwon sighed. Looks like he’ll just have to finish off in the shower. He opened up their closet, carefully so it wouldn’t break, rummaging for a change of clean clothes.

“Wait.” Hyunggu’s voice was quiet. Shinwon paused, looking over at him. Hyunggu was staring at him, wide eyes, red face. He took a few steps, slowly, towards him, before turning his face away. 

“What is it?” Shinwon asked, shifting to a whisper. It wasn’t often that Hyunggu went completely quiet. Shinwon reached out with his left hand and gently set it on Hyunggu’s shoulder. He would’ve been a complete nervous stuttering mess around anyone he liked, but this was Hyunggu. There weren’t many people he was more comfortable around than Hyunggu.

Hyunggu shuddered from the touch, looking up in surprise. Kino, or well, Hyunggu’s darker side was usually the object of Shinwon’s fantasies, but the innocent look on Hyunggu’s face and the way his lips fell slightly open when he was surprised stirred something in him.

Hyunggu was cute. Who wouldn’t fall in love with cute little Hyunggu? The one who giggled at all of Shinwon’s jokes, the one who would reach for Shinwon’s hand without even knowing, the good kid who cleaned up after his hyungs.

“Do you want anything?” Shinwon lowered his voice, heavy and quiet. Hyunggu didn’t respond, but his eyes looked away. Shinwon’s fingers, feeling extra daring, reached up and brushed the side of Hyunggu’s ear lightly. He liked Hyunggu’s cute little ears. They were sensitive too, but that’s just a bonus. “If it’s nothing, I’ll take my shower now.”

The bait was set. Hyunggu’s ears were turning red, which was why Shinwon touched them. If Hyunggu still didn’t answer, Shinwon would drop it. They could probably just chalk it up to alcohol and never talk about it again.

“I don’t mind if you keep going,” Hyunggu said softly. The boundaries between them were melting together. Shinwon smiled, surprise fluttering in his chest. He wasn’t exactly expecting it, but he traced Hyunggu’s jawline with a finger, pulling his hand away at the chin. Shinwon wasn’t sure if they were feeling brave because of the alcohol or just horniness, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Really?” Shinwon whispered. He closed the closet next to them gently. Hyunggu swallowed. He nodded.

Shinwon moved over where their bunk beds were, just a few steps away, Hyunggu’s eyes following him while he stayed next to the closet. Shinwon slipped two fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants and tugged them downwards, letting the pants fall down to his ankles. 

The room wasn’t cold, but his legs felt bare, exposed to the room, and to Hyunggu’s gaze. Hyunggu leaned against the closet, crossing his arms. Shinwon was already topless when he walked in and Shinwon’s bare legs weren’t anything special. The only thing between Hyunggu and the only part of Shinwon he had never seen was his increasingly tight black briefs.

Shinwon glanced over to meet Hyunggu’s eyes. Hyunggu tilted his head to the side, giving Shinwon a small smirk of encouragement. Shinwon pulled his black briefs down, feeling Hyunggu’s keen gaze on him as his dick twitched in response to the exposure. Shinwon’s eyes flickered over to Hyunggu. 

Hyunggu’s eyes were dark, looking at Shinwon with a restrained coolness. Shinwon didn’t mind being fully naked in front of Hyunggu as much as he thought he would, though it wasn’t that surprising considering they’ve seen practically every part of each other. Hyunggu bit his bottom lip, letting his teeth run over his lip slowly, burgundy lipstick slightly smudged on the right side of his lips.

Shinwon looked down at himself, his hand finding its way back to his dick. It was half-hard, but Shinwon closed his fist around it. He started stroking, letting it grow to full length. Shinwon closed his eyes, finding the image of Kino he had saved in his mind earlier. 

Kino in his black uniform top, golden buttons undone to reveal smooth milky skin all the way down. Shinwon would love nothing more than to mark a trail of hickeys down Kino’s torso, small patches of red in a sea of cream skin. Shinwon let out a soft groan, feeling drips of precome in his hand. Kino’s hair flying in every direction, deliciously pink lips slightly parted and twisted into a smile. His eyes, God, his eyes. Kino looking up at him, brown eyes glittering slyly. Another moan escaped from Shinwon’s lips. 

“Are you close?” A voice sliced through Shinwon’s fantasies. Shinwon’s eyes fluttered open, though his hand continued to stroke rhythmically. He nodded. Hyunggu smirked and Shinwon wondered how much longer he could hold on.

Hyunggu crossed the few steps separating them, closing their distance to stand in front of Shinwon. Shinwon blinked in surprise. Hyunggu placed his hands on Shinwon’s shoulders, locking eyes with him. The sudden contact between the two of them was electric.

Shinwon’s hand slowed, though he didn’t stop. His heart was racing, both from stroking his dick and the way Hyunggu lowered his eyelids and licked his lips a little. Those pretty little lips.

Shinwon really wanted to bite that lip.

“What’re you thinking about?” Hyunggu said, voice barely above a whisper. There was a little twinkle in his eye. Shinwon closed his eyes for a moment. The image of Hyunggu squirming, moaning beneath him floated to the top of his mind.

“You,” Shinwon said simply. Hyunggu laughed lightly, a sweet sound. He was always laughing around him. “When you perform. Your lips. Giving you hickeys.” 

Hyunggu raised an eyebrow, smirking. 

“You like it when I perform?” 

Shinwon only managed a groan in response.

Hyunggu looked down at Shinwon’s hand, stroking and glistening with pre-come. Then Hyunggu bit his bottom lip, eyes slowly traveling back up to meet Shinwon’s. 

Those lips will be the death of him.

“You’re such a tease.” Shinwon groaned, wanting to roll his eyes. Wordlessly, Hyunggu dropped to the ground, sitting on his heels. Shinwon’s eyes widened. His hand paused, his heart jumping into his throat.

“I’ll stop teasing then.” Hyunggu touched Shinwon’s hand, the one that was gripped around his dick. He gently pried it off, glittering, playful eyes looking up at Shinwon. “I’ll perform just for you.”

The night was full of surprises.

Hyunggu closed his eyes for a moment, but when he reopened them, Shinwon could see something changed. His gaze was darker, more intense. It’s the same look he has whenever he performs. Where Hyunggu was flirty or playful, he was now alluring, seductive. This was the darker side of him that Shinwon had only seen glimpses of on stage. The way Hyunggu smirked was hypnotic, like a siren luring him in. Shinwon would gladly be locked up in hell if those eyes told him to. And now those eyes was looking right at Shinwon.

Shinwon’s knees felt weak.

Hyunggu’s hand moved upwards, fingertips skimming Shinwon’s exposed thighs, to close around Shinwon’s length. Shinwon let out a little gasp at the touch. Hyunggu smiled, eyes darting back down to his dick.

His lips fell open and he moved closer, poking his pink little tongue out to meet the tip of Shinwon’s dick. Shinwon twitched. Hyunggu’s eyes flickered back up to meet Shinwon’s, deep and hungry. 

He smiled coyly, opened his lips even further, and took Shinwon’s tip into his mouth, right in between his pretty little lips.

Shinwon couldn’t help it. He let his eyelids fall, letting out a moan as Hyunggu’s tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, exploring. Hyunggu started bobbing his head in a slow rhythm, sucking and running his tongue over Shinwon’s tip. Every second was a sweet bliss, Shinwon thought.

Shinwon’s eyes fluttered open, trying to savor the sight of Hyunggu under him. It still felt surreal that Kang Hyunggu, his bandmate/roommate/friend, had Shinwon’s dick in his mouth. As if sensing his thoughts, Hyunggu’s eyes flickered upwards for a moment, meeting his. His eyes narrowed, the corners of his lips curling up into something like a smile. A flash of Kino, though the lines between the two were blurring. 

“Fuck, Hyunggu!” Shinwon groaned again, Hyunggu’s name hot on his lips. He didn’t care that he was being a little loud. Hyunggu took more and more of his length into his mouth, twisting his mouth faster and faster. He puts his hands on Shinwon’s thighs, bringing him even closer. Shinwon’s breathing hitched, his face getting hot.

He looked down at Hyunggu’s mess of black hair. Shinwon gently put his clean hand on the top of his head, giving encouragement. Hyunggu moaned into his cock, angling his head as if asking for more. Warmth pooled into the pits of Shinwon’s stomach.

“Hyunggu,” Shinwon breathed, threading his fingers into locks of Hyunggu’s hair. Hyunggu was hot and wet, wrapped around him, making little sighs in between the sucking. It was the most gorgeous thing Shinwon had ever seen. He was in heaven. “You’re so pretty like this.”

Hyunggu shifted, moving his hand to the base of Shinwon’s cock and focusing his tongue on the tip of Shinwon. How does someone feel so good? Shinwon’s whole body was on fire and he was letting out moans whenever Hyunggu’s tongue ran over the tip of his dick. He couldn’t hold on much longer. 

Hyunggu slowly pulled off of Shinwon’s cock with a little pop, his hand continuing to stroke and twist along his length. His hand was firm, gliding up and down with purpose. He was Hyunggu and he was Kino, the difference fading away. 

“Where do you want to come?” Hyunggu whispered, voice low and sultry. His eyes stared into Shinwon’s, the corners of his lips twisted in a devilish smile. Shinwon felt his breathing quicken and his face redden.

Shinwon always liked Hyunggu’s face. He was attractive, though that goes without saying. There was something about the shape of his face, his cheeks, and his chin that Shinwon couldn’t stop staring at. Those eyes, dark brown and alluring, combined with the plump pink lips he loved to pout with, made him completely irresistible. Shinwon kind of wanted to ruin it.

“On your cute little face.” Shinwon sighed, his grip on Hyunggu’s hair tightening, feeling the remnants of hair gel tangled in between. “I’d love to see come all over it.” Hyunggu let his eyelids flutter with a soft moan at Shinwon’s fingers in his hair. God, he was sexy. Shinwon made a note to himself to ruffle Hyunggu’s hair more often.

Hyunggu took Shinwon back into his mouth, the warmth making Shinwon hiss. Hyunggu kept his hand stroking the base of his cock, while his lips swirled at the tip of his dick. He sped up in between Shinwon’s moans. Shinwon felt like a speeding train towards a cliff. Every single inch of his body was on fire, screaming out for release. 

“Fuck, I’m really close,” Shinwon warned in between hurried breathing, pulling at Hyunggu’s hair. Hyunggu worked his hand faster and pulled Shinwon out with a pop, leaning back on his knees.

“Please,” Hyunggu whimpered, looking up at Shinwon with eyes half-lidded with lust. Shinwon groaned, unable to lower his voice. A mix of alcoholic buzz and raw desperation flooded Shinwon’s entire body, begging for him to tip over the edge and freefall.

Hyunggu smirked and bit his bottom lip, letting it slide under teeth agonizingly slow. He was heavenly, gorgeous. Hyunggu’s hand twisted up and down faster and faster, toying with his slit. He was hell, agonizing torture. Then he let his mouth fall open, waiting. 

“Ruin me.” Hyunggu breathed, low and husky, and it was all it took for Shinwon to fall apart. He came in hot milky spurts, shooting ropes over Hyunggu’s face with a loud moan of his name. Come was all over Hyunggu’s forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, but he just giggled, looking up at Shinwon as he licked up the come near his lips. 

Shinwon breathed hard. That was really good. He was spent, but seeing Hyunggu covered with come, his come to be exact, was hot. Then Shinwon was pulled back to reality as his dick fell limp again. He was completely ready to pass out, but Hyunggu was here.

“Shit! It’s going to dry, let me help you,” Shinwon hobbled over to his bunk and pulled out the toilet paper roll he kept with him. Hyunggu stayed sitting, allowing Shinwon to kneel on the ground with him and start wiping at his face.

“You really like it when I perform, do you?” Hyunggu laughed again, returning back to sweet little Hyunggu. Shinwon tossed the tissues into their garbage can, feeling his face get red. Now that his horniness wasn’t clouding his thoughts, his embarrassment has returned.

“Yeah,” Shinwon admitted, unable to keep a smile to himself. “Sometimes watching you dance turns me on.” Shinwon dropped the volume of his voice. Now it was Hyunggu’s turn to look embarrassed.

“Oh,” Hyunggu simply said, biting his lip. Shinwon smirked.

“You have pretty lips,” Shinwon held Hyunggu’s chin between his finger and thumb, brushing over Hyunggu’s bottom lip with his thumb. Hyunggu let out a little gasp, before smiling a little and making a smooching noise at him. The lipstick had all but worn off, but there were still traces smeared on one side of his mouth. Shinwon made a mental note to buy Hyunggu some lipstick.

“I didn’t know you had a thing about hair,” Shinwon couldn’t stop himself from giving him a little tease.

“It’s nice,” Hyunggu mumbled, turning red. 

Shinwon’s eyes darted downwards. Hyunggu was hard under the sweatpants he was wearing and probably had been for the whole time they were messing around. 

He slid his fingers into Hyunggu’s hair again, scratching his scalp lightly. Just like that, Hyunggu was putty, letting out little sighs. He reminded Shinwon a little bit of a cat, from the way he was leaning into his touch. Not that Shinwon touched cats very often, they were terrifying.

“Let me help you,” Shinwon repeated, whispering this time. Hyunggu nodded, face flushed.

Shinwon sat on the ground and motioned for Hyunggu to come closer. Hyunggu crawled into his lap so that he was facing Shinwon and peeled off his pants and underwear. His dick was in full view now, half-hard and waiting. 

Hyunggu still had his shirt on, so Shinwon pushed up the shirt, letting his finger slide up Hyunggu’s torso as he undressed him. Shinwon couldn’t resist brushing his fingers across his exposed nipples, making Hyunggu shudder.

Shinwon spat into his hand and closed his grip around his cock. He almost didn't have to, from the amount of pre-come already dripping out. Hyunggu shivered at the contact, a little sensitive. Shinwon smirked to himself. Of course, Hyunggu would have a sensitive dick too. 

Shinwon tangled his hand into Hyunggu’s hair again as he worked his hand up and down his dick. Hyunggu was twitching already, eyes closed and head thrown back. He really was pent up.

“You’re so cute when you’re being touched,” Shinwon said softly, knowing it wouldn’t take much for Hyunggu to come at this point. “You did a good job today, sucking my cock so well and letting me come all over you.” Shinwon supposed this was his way of thanking him.

Hyunggu moaned, biting his lip hard. Shinwon leaned in, making sure to keep his hand’s pace, breathing warm air into Hyunggu’s ear and digging his fingers even deeper into Hyunggu’s hair. Hyunggu squirmed, gasping.

“I’m close,” Hyunggu whimpered. Shinwon moved faster, going up and down rhythmically, paying close attention to the tip. Hyunggu’s little moans were like music to Shinwon’s ears. Fitting for a music producer. Shinwon hummed along with his moans, his other hand pulling lightly on Hyunggu’s hair.

Frankly, if he hadn’t just come, Shinwon would be hard as a rock.

“Come for me, pretty boy,” Shinwon breathed into Hyunggu’s ear, soft and low, and Hyunggu came with a cry. Hyunggu’s entire body was twitching, his breathing uneven and his mouth open. Shinwon pumped his fist to get all of his come, riding through Hyunggu’s high with him. Then Hyunggu fell limp against Shinwon’s chest, warm and content.

Shinwon sighed, gently pushing Hyunggu upwards so he could clean the come off of him with more toilet paper. Hyunggu sighed too, in contentment and sleepiness. 

“We need to shower,” Shinwon said, gesturing at their shared state of unkemptness. Hyunggu pouted the angelic pout that worked its magic on everyone he tried it on, from the fans to Hui to the managers. Shinwon would laugh from the sidelines while watching poor victims succumb to Hyunggu’s cuteness.

Shinwon sighed. Turns out he wasn’t immune to it either.

-

“Wake up.”

Shinwon blinked, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. He remembered turning the lights off the night before.

“Shinwon, wake the fuck up!”

Shinwon turned his head to the angry source. Then he realized where he was. He and Hyunggu were tangled together under a blanket in his bunk, completely naked. There were clothes strewn all around the floor. His makeup and hair still haven’t been washed off.

“Good morning, Hui hyung,” Shinwon gave him a grin. 

Hwitaek was as red as a tomato, standing at the doorway peeking in. Shinwon couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed or mad, but it was probably safe to assume he was both. Hyunggu was still blissfully asleep.

“You two need to get the fuck up and get ready. We’re leaving in 45 minutes.” Hwitaek hissed, clear annoyance in his voice. He’ll get over it.

“Thanks, hyung.” Shinwon smiled at him sweetly. 

“No, we’re going to talk about this later,” Hwitaek’s eyes narrowed and Shinwon was reminded of why Hwitaek was the leader of the group. “You’re lucky that I’m the one who found you. Hongseok is only dead asleep because he drank.” 

With that, Hwitaek shut the door. That was true, if Hongseok had found them, he would never let it go. Shinwon made yet another mental note about buying Hwitaek dinner.

Shinwon glanced over at Hyunggu, still half cuddling Shinwon and fast asleep. It still hadn’t sunk in that the subject of his sex fantasies, Kang Hyunggu, actually blew him yesterday. Though that was a different side of him, a darker side. Kino. It was a good arrangement though, getting to fuck Kino and wake up with Hyunggu. It seemed like Hyunggu liked it too.

Shinwon watched Hyunggu’s chest rise and fall. He didn't get to leave any hickeys, but that could wait until next time. They were both sweaty, disgusting messes right now, in extreme need of a shower. Shinwon brushed some of Hyunggu’s hair from his face and smiled. Sweet little Hyunggu.

Still, he didn’t want to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> well this marks my grand return to wonki fic writing! hello! im a little rusty though.. you can consider this fic a different take on the roommates concept (like the one i wrote a few years ago) but in a more... vanilla way... i kept it mild because i wanted to keep it short and put something out real fast. i actually had this half written for a while but decided to finish it today because cinna told me that there hasn't been a wonki smut published since like 2018 and that is quite unfortunate! i titled this after hell in heaven by twice its such a good song !!!! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading, please leave a kudos/comment if you'd like! have a wonderful day!! <3


End file.
